teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Voidborn
We are the chosen and the blessed. Touched by the Void, baptized by fate, tempered by destiny, and driven by purpose. What have we to fear from a broken galaxy? A Voidborn, sometimes also known as a Voidwalker and historically identified as a Force Blank, was a relatively unique individual both born Force-dead and tethered to the mysterious cosmic phenomenon, known as the Void. Extraordinarily rare in the galaxy of realspace, only four recorded cases in galactic history documented "Force Blanks", including Granta Omega, and the twin Umbaranassassins, Nyss and Syll Nenn. Voidborn, while still rare, were significantly more common in the Otherspace galaxy, with most―if not all―being inducted into the Savant Casteof the Charon Dominion. Due to the limited knowledge of the nature of the Void, the only known method of detecting a Voidborn was through the metaphysical senses of another; Voidwalkers were not only able to easily sense their kind, but were also unable to conceal their presence. There were no known technologies from any era or civilization that were able to measure or detect the presence of Voidborn. Lifeforms and the inanimate According to known galactic history, only Humans andUmbarans were known to have even been tethered to the Void, with one member of the former, the assassin X-7, even having been a cloned individual. Such an occurrence was the first and only happenstance of a Voidborn being artificially created. In the galaxy of Otherspace, the numerical definition of Voidborn greatly exceeded that of realspace. Humans were the dominant species of the Charon due to more Voidborn being born to their species than any other. Vrathites were secondary to Humans in Otherspace when it came to their ratio of Voidborn, followed by many other species, such as the Ithunzi and the Herculeans. It was speculated that, following their departure to Otherspace, the Yuuzhan Vong would soon begin producing Voidborn. No known non-sapient lifeforms were known to have been connected to the Void, although it was possible to imbue inanimate objects with the Void to produce various effects. Some objects were naturally attuned to reception by the Void, making them ideal for the construction of weapons to support Savant Templars in combat, and some inanimate objects even resonated their own Void aura, such as the Charon's revered Void Stone. For most of galactic history, the Void and Voidborn were unknowns. Labeled as Force Blanks, speculations varied wildly as to the nature of the few Voidborn the galaxy had known prior to the Extant War. Some believed that the Voidborn were in fact unrelated Force-sensitives that simply had remarkable skill in concealing themselves, whereas others simply believed they were a kind of Force-dead individuals, such as the Yuuzhan Vong. The Third Imperium, who had possession of the Voidborn twins, Sylar and Kyara Anturus, went through considerable lengths to uncover the nature of Voidborn through a Force-investigative organization known asInsight. Ultimately, shortly after the Extant War began, fear and hatred of the Voidborn engulfed the galaxy. Origins Due to the scarcity of Voidborn in the realspace galaxy and the Savants of the Charon Dominion considering scientific inquiry into the Void being sacrilegious, the manner in which one had become tethered to the Void remained a mystery. One of the more common speculations of the realspace galaxy were the theoretical kenoaimatons, antithetical microorganisms to the midi-chlorians, although there existed no basis for the existence of such organisms. Others believed that tethering to the Void was a result of a random and hereditary mutation, which formed the basis for explaining the vast numerical difference of Voidborn between the realspace galaxy and the Otherspace galaxy. Although artificial lifeforms were able to become Voidborn, it was unknown if the tethering to the Void could happen artificially. Powers of the Void Similar to Force-sensitives, Voidborn are capable of producing supernatural effects, such as psychokinesis and greatly augmented physical characteristics. Peculiarly, many of the powers of a Voidborn are antithetical to Force wielders, with some even circumventing or canceling a Force user's natural abilities. Through mental focus, emotional absence and sheer willpower, certain individuals were capable of astonishing feats, such as psychokinesis, augmented physical attributes and transcendental sensory perceptions. In some avenues, the abilities accessible through the Void were similar to some abilities attainable through the Force. As revealed by Savelle Ulesari, natural Voidborn were incapable of utilizing lightsabers due to the ambiance of their Void aura cancelling out the presence of Force energy within lightsaber crystals within thehilts when handled for too long. Although capable of sensing one another, often over vast distances, Voidborn were incapable of telepathic communication or manipulation. Many Voidborn were capable of powers that were either rare or unheard of by Force-sensitives, such as long-range teleportation and generating void fields, with exceptionally powerful members able to sense multiple possible futures. Voidborn and Voidwalker Voidborn and Voidwalker, while often used synonymously, were sometimes distinct in mean from each other. Voidborn always defined an individual that was tethered to the Void in a significant capacity, with the potential to manipulate it. While the term Voidwalker was sometimes attributed to the same sort of individual, it also came to refer to a Voidborn capable of utilizing their gifts without formal training with the Savants of the Charon Dominion. Consequently, a Voidwalker could refer to a Voidborn that knew how to utilize their abilities through self-training or tutelage outside of the Savant Caste, such as the Animites, whereas Voidborn could not.